happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shounomi Minako
"You may know what you did to me. You broken my heart." - ''Minako to Sora. '''Shounomi Minako '(翔能美美奈子 Shounomi Minako) is one of the main cures of Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! and also the leader. Her cure form is Cure Cerise '(キュアセリーズ '' Kyuaserīzu) and her theme color is pink. Her catchprase is '"Lovely Color!" '(ラブリーカラー！'' Raburīkarā!) Appareance Minako has Dark Purple eyes and a Pink Hair, tied in a ponytail. She wears a blue blouse with short sleeves writed "L♥ve" in pink. She wears a white skirt with a pink-blue belt. Also wears White sneakers. As Cure Cerise, her clothes are a pink and white dress, with feather-like sleeves. She wears a White Ribbon with a heart in the middle, in her chest. And a Light Ribbon in the left side of her white belt. She wears pink and purple boots. Her hair become light pink and larger, tied in a ponytail. Personality If you meet Minako, there is no way that you can't become friends with her. She is very cheerful and happy, also loves eating and very clumsy sometimes. She isn't that good in school, but is very fashionable. Also wants to help others when she can. History ''Coming Soon! Relationships 'Light '- Is her mascot partner. 'Shounomi Hikaru '- they are twin sisters, and don't get very well, but tries their max to help the others. Cure Cerise "'''Pink color is the mark of Love! Cure Cerise!" ピンクの色は愛の印である！キュアセリーズ! '' Pinku no iro wa ai no shirushidearu! Kyuaserīzu!'' Cure Cerise (キュアセリーズ '' Kyuaserīzu'') is Minako's alter-ego. She is very serious when someone gets in danger and never gave up. Alone, she performs Cerise Shot with her Pink Baton. Along with the other cures, Rainbow Silver Power. Attacks *'Cerise Shot '- Her solo finisher. *'Rainbow Silver Power '- Her finisher with the other cures. Sub-Attacks *'Love Link '(ラブリンク Raburinku) *'Mirror Heart Surprise '(ミラーハートサプライズ '' Mirāhātosapuraizu'') Transformation 'Pretty Cure, Pink Painting! '- First, she put her right arm in the air, making her Color Shape Palette appear. She hugs Light and a pink light appears in Light's collar. Light shouts "Let's go!" and a Crystal Pen appears. Minako's clothes dissapears and she surrounded with a pink light looking happy to the Palette. She puts the crystal pen in the little hole. The make colors were black. She guides the little hole to the other side, making the make turn into pink. The mirror shines and Cerise's make up and hair appears. She spins and hold her hands, looking like praying, and her arm warners appear. She put her hands into her feet fingertips and does a somersalt, making her boots appear. Next, a little heart appears in front of her. She put this heart in the place that will be the belt and her dress appear. Her Color Shape Palette turns into a little heart, she put it in the middle of her chest. Finally, she jumps down, introduces herself and strike a pose. Etmology 'Shounomi '(翔能美)- Shou ''means "soar", "fly", like one of the themes of the series. ''No doesn't have anything with her personality or theme, and Mi ''means "beauty". '''Minako '(美奈子)- Mi ''means "beauty", ''Na ''is phonetic character, and ''Ko ''means "child". Together, her name is "The Flying Beautiful Child". '''Cure Cerise '- Cerise is a type of pink. Songs Minako's voice actress, Kyoko Hikami, has participed in several image songs for the character she voices. *Soaring Love, Beauty Love *Ai to Ai *4 minutes ~To catch my love~ Duets *Rainbow Flower *Crystal Heart Trivia *She shares her name (Minako) with Minako Aino from Sailor Moon. *One of her sub-attacks, Love Link, is the name of the last ending from DokiDoki Pretty Cure!. *She is the first lead cure to have a twin sister. *She is the first lead cure to have a deceased parent and 4th overall. *She is the 3th cure to wear make-up, after Cure Lovely (Cherry Flamenco's form) and Cure Princess (Sherbet Ballet form) *She is the 3rd cure to (may) fall in love for a villain. Gallery Minakocrying.png|Minako crying. MinakoOpening.png|Minako shown in the opening. Minakotransforming.png|Minako about to summon her Color Shape Palette Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Rainbow Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:User:WhiteColor